It Happens
by Kelsea Angel
Summary: Jeff hardy leaves a lot behind to follow his dream but what happens when something, or someone, catches up with him?


Kristen Aldridge sat under the big oak tree in the middle of the   
park and waited while tears streamed from her eyes. She looked up from   
the spot her eyes were fixated on the ground to see her boyfriend   
running up to where she was. He stopped in front of her and she stared   
up at him with her big blue eyes as mascra ran down her cheeks.   
"Kristen...." She stood up and fell into his arms, heaving with the sobs   
that escaped her throat.   
"Jeff I don't want you to go... why does it have to be like this. I   
will never see you." Kristen cried and buried her face into his neck.   
"It's going to be so hard to be your girlfriend. How am I supposed to   
deal with you not being here?"   
Jeff hugged her tight and when the tears started to stream down his   
own face, he was not surprised. He took a deep breath of her smell and   
tried to steady his voice before he spoke. "Kristen.. that is why I   
asked you to meet me here. I couldn't do this over the phone it wouldn't   
be fair to you....." His voice trailed off and he bit his lip. Three years   
was a long time but his dream had filled his head even longer then her.   
Kristen pulled back and looked into his eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes   
were now wide and filled with a look of realization and fear. "Jeff....   
what are you saying?"   
"Kris, I am saying that... we are going to have to break it off."   
There, he said it. He thought it would take a great weight off his   
shoulders, but it only made him feel worse. He watched as she put her   
hands over her trembling chin and lips. Tears started streaming down   
her already wet cheeks again and hurt glazed over her eyes. It caused   
him so much pain to see her look like that. He knew he had broken her   
heart but he also knew that this had broken his own.   
"Jeff how could you do this?" She whispered, not being able to say   
anything any louder.   
"Kristen I know.. but this is hurting me.."   
She cut him off. "No, Jeff, obviously this is not hurting you as much   
as it is hurting me because if it was you wouldn't be doing it. How could   
you just....." She struggled to find the right words. "... just throw   
away the Three years that we have knowen each other for some stupid WWF   
dream? Were only 18 Jeff we still have our whole lives, why not spend   
yours with me? Why the hell don't you just go back and play football?"   
She was shaking vigrously and Jeff grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.   
This time she did not resist because she was to weak from crying that   
she just gave in the the warmth it brought since it had started to rain.   
"I wish I could... but that would be letting Matt down. Kristen, you   
have no idea how hard this is for me to be doing this, how much this is   
hurting me too. I have dreamed of doing this for what seems like ever and   
I can't just turn around and go play football now. I wish I could but..   
but I just can't. You, yourself said how hard it would be for you with   
out me and it would be just as hard, if not harder for me to be living   
with out you and thats why I think it would just be to hard for us to be   
together." He held her tightly, sheilding her from the rain that was   
pelting down on them both. His brother Matt honked the car horn as if to   
tell Jeff to hurry up.   
"You have to go don't you?" Kristen asked, dreading the answer.   
He nodded. "I do, but I promise you that I will try to call you as   
much as I can and as soon as I can. Please just never forget that I Love   
you."   
"I love you too Jeff."   
He smiled down at her and gave her one last kiss before leaving her   
and running to the car to join his brother.   
She watched him walk away and more tears streamed down her round face.   
She bit her lip, knowing that she would never, and could never forget   
Jeff Hardy, for he was the first man she had ever truely loved.   
  
Kristen never heard from Jeff again.


End file.
